<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seen by herwhiteknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854377">Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight'>herwhiteknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets within songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha held her, but it was a fragile thing - neither of them could stop crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets within songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: 1,000 Doves - Lady Gaga</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pyrrha, please… see me,” Ilia whispered, not more than a little broken. Pyrrha held her, but it was a fragile thing - neither of them could stop crying.</p><p>“What is it that you want me to see?” she asked, a barest breath. It shivered across Ilia’s shoulders, over the freckles that danced with colours that bounced with the change of her emotions.</p><p>“I want you to see everything about me,” she said back. “Especially the broken parts. Please.” <em>God, when was the last time she’d even begged like that? When was the last time she didn’t even care to appear so weak?</em></p><p>Before Adam, before breaking Blake’s trust - surely.</p><p>“I see you,” Pyrrha said, pulling back, staring into her eyes. Her finger brushed a strand of Ilia’s hair away from her face - it had fallen so beautifully out of Ilia’s ponytail, her hair a mess and cascading down her shoulders after she’d ripped it out of the confines of her ponytail in distress.</p><p>“Please tell me,” she demanded, tightening her grip on the fabric of Pyrrha’s sweater.</p><p>“You’re everything. And even more than I could’ve imagined.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>